The protection of a surface with a polymeric coating requires extensive removal of surface debris, grease, and other liquids from the surface, else the applied coating will have poor adhesion that reduces the coating lifetime and exposes the substrate to environmental exposure. These difficulties are compounded when higher molecular weight polymer precursors are used that, owing to size and conformational limitations, are unable to permeate well into a porous or scaly substrate. A further complication of coating a surface with a polymerizable formulation entails mixing of a two part formulation to initiate the polymerization reaction and coating formation. As a result, the formulation must be applied on a timetable consistent with cure rate and also take into account the ever-increasing viscosity of the formulation upon combination of the formulation parts. The use of a two part polymerizable formulation largely precludes spray application as curing tends to foul spray nozzles. Additionally, upon initiating polymerization of a two part formulation, any unused formulation is wasted.
Owing to these limitations, there exists a need for a one part, storage stable polymerizable formulation. Such a formulation is amenable to spray, roll or brush application.